Ashara of House Merandus, the Gold Blood
by DanyFan123
Summary: After Maven was born Elara was kidnapped and gave birth to a child of a Red father. She gives birth to a golden blooded baby girl. Ashara. She has an ability unlike any other and Tiberius uses that to his advantage. He trains her to be an assassin, the perfect weapon. Silver Nobles and Reds only know about her blood, not ability. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1: Gold

**So I'm not even going to lie. I got the idea of the whole red/silver blood = gold blood from another story. Here is the link: s/11285406/1/Golden-Blood. I owe the idea of golden blood to them, but my story is different. The only similarity is the red/silver= gold blood thing. Okay? Okay. Also, in case it isn't obvious, I DON'T OWN RED QUEEN! P.s. this takes place during Red Queen and the main character is 16, so 1 or 2 years younger than Mare.**

16 years and 9 months ago, Queen Elara was kidnapped by Reds. These men were not like the other reds who were afraid of silvers and were decent enough not to kidnap and rape them. Elara was placed in a building full of silent stone, there she was tortured and raped until finally she escaped and killed the men for their crimes. Obviously, given the whole nine months thing, Elara was pregnant. Initially she was going to get rid of it, but couldn't. She thought she was going to give birth to a "red devil" and she was okay with that. Well the baby girl's blood wasn't red and it wasn't silver, it was gold. The mixture between Red and Silver created a new blood, a golden blood. Elara was lucky that Tiberius let the baby stay in and castle and be raised, but soon even Tiberius claimed her. **p.s. this is pro-elara and con-tiberius. I wanted to do a story where Elara is the good one. Not really though because she lets her daughter be trained to become the assiassin and lets her get into countless situations, you know what: they both suck.** Ashara (and yes I got Ashara from Ashara Dane from ASOIAF) of the House Merandus, not Calore, Merandus.

14 years ago: Two year old Ashara still hadn't developed her ability, but everyone knew what it would be, if she got it, Whisper. It makes sense, Whisper mom and a no-ability father, there-fore the only ability she could inherit is a Whisper. The King decided to hold a celebration for the little two-year-old. Every silver noble came to her birthday party, calling her princess, and then calling her a red devil behind her's and the King's back. No one was aware of her golden blood, no one even mentioned it. It was here that Ashara met Evangeline, her soon to be rival. While Evangeline was two years older than her and thought, _I'm too good to be hanging out with a two year old,_ This would be the beginning of a long rivalry with treachery and betrayal. The party was going great until Ashara cut herself on a blade, every silver noble looked to see the color of the young princess' blood. To their surprise, they saw bright gold drip from her fingers. The word spread throughout Norta, and soon Montfort, Piedmont, and even the Lakelands hear of this princess of gold. The only question was: What was her ability?

12 years ago: Ashara was four and still hadn't claimed an ability. At least until today. Unlike Ashara's second birthday, Tiberius didn't throw her a birthday party. The less people, the better. She was playing in the thrown room with her brothers, Maven and Cal, they were showing off their abilities. Well Cal was, Maven was struggling. All of a sudden the marble tile from the floor shot up to the chandelier. The marble gleamed from Cal's weak flame and the lights on the chandeliers. The two boys stare in shock while Ashara holds a little grin across her face. That's when Elara and Tiberius came in. No one knew exactly what happened, so the king and queen turned to the one person with the most knowledge of situations far beyond their comprehension, Julian Jacos. According to him, Ashara could control marble, at least that was the first theory. Then she could control a cloud a poisonous gas. Nobody knows who sent that gas in the palace, it could've been anyone, Reds or Silvers. Julian's next theory turned out to be the correct one, Matter. Ashara could control matter, any state. Basically, she could control everything, even the Earth, even stars like the sun. She would be the most powerful person who ever lived. She could control the moon, the gravitational pull, the Earth's plates, Earth's core, the sun's light. Everything in exists the could move in some way shape or form, she could control. She couldn't control the mind of human, she could move the human. She couldn't control just water, she could control every form of liquid, even blood. She could hear the heartbeat and could stop it in minutes. She was the world's most dangerous and greatest weapon, and King Tiberius the VI was going to use that to his advantage.

10 years ago: No silver except Elara, Tiberius, Maven, Cal, and Julian, know of Ashara's ability. All they know of the six year old is that she has golden blood. That's all the silvers knew and that's all the reds knew. After the King and Queen discovered her ability, Ashara was put right to work in becoming the perfect solider. Of course, her mother knew what she was doing. She loves her children, but they need to know how to fight. Cal will learn, Maven will learn, and so will Ashara, so they can fight those demonic Lakelanders. Just the thought of how two countries could stay in war for over a century was peculiar to Elara, but that didn't matter. Her silver family and people weren't fighting, the useless Reds were. And she knew that in the end, the Reds will be their shield to victory, they aren't important, they aren't special, they don't matter. At least that's what every silver has been telling themselves. Maybe to not feel guilty, not to feel remorse, or to feel more grateful that their blood is the color of clouds and stone and not red as the dawn. ( **See what I did their? #SCARLETGUARDTAKEOVER** ) Anyways, Ashara was controlling and understanding her ability at a remarkable pace. Sure, it was two years and that's not uncommon to learn your ability pretty well after two years, but then again Ashara was six and her ability was controlling everything. So... yeah, she controlled and understood it very quickly. If she wanted to, she could make the whole world explode, well when she is older and her physical limitations can go further. Physical limitations. They first discovered it when Ashara was using her ability to control all four states of matter... well only three she wasn't really equipped to deal with three and the sun. After a total of 10 minutes, her nose started to bleed. After that her ears and then her eyes. She would have lost her vision in her left eye if she kept at it. Physical limitations, the difference between her and the silvers. Proof that she does have red in her, weakness in her. A perfect example that, even though it may not seem like it, Ashara Merandus is human and humans can be killed.

8 years ago: ( **I seem to be going by two years. Got a problem with it? Well, I don't care, suck it.** ) Finally, after four years of having zero social activity with anyone besides servants and her family, Tiberius was throwing the eight year old princess another birthday party. ( **Just so you know, Maven and Cal get one every year but Ashara couldn't attend. That is all.** ) All the silvers in Norta came to see the little princess and what her ability was. Even some Reds tried to sneak in and see the ability of the golden blood. Nobody got what they wanted. The king specifically told Ashara not to show off her ability. He told her because she would be seen as a threat and they wouldn't like that. Even at the tender age of eight, Ashara understood war talk, by now she completed her training to control her ability. She could control everything with absolute perfection, the only problem was the physical limitations. They were working on that. Ashara saw Evangeline Samos again, seeing the girl made her absolutely giddy. Evangeline was wearing metal spikes all over her black and silver dress. Evangeline was only being nice to the girl because her father told her to, but she soon began to tolerate her. However, Ashara was so optimistic is was annoying. Evangeline didn't understand what the big deal about this princess was. She had plain features, she had red features. Unlike the other silvers, she had a full on red blush. Her skin would tan in the sunlight and her brown hair went perfectly with her bright green eyes. It's hard to believe that she is even related to Elara in anyway, let alone share half her gene pool. However, Evangeline had to admit, for someone with extremely plain features, she sure looked extraordinary. Especially with her gold dress which looked as if her blood melted on top of her. But it was the blue and white roses in her flower crown that made her look magnificent... for an eight year old. Evangeline asked about Ashara's ability and that's when Ashara shut down, she excused herself from Evangeline and that was the last she saw of her for the rest of the night. Tiberius called her over, telling her he wanted to test her ability. During the meal he wanted her to sneak inside the Samos great-grandfather and stop his heart. Or make him have a heart attack. The man was old and nobody would be surprised if he dropped dead on his own. At first Ashara was excited about, Tiberius made it sound like she wasn't going to hurt the old man, just stop his heart for a little while and bring him back. She was a kid, an intelligent kid, but a kid. An easily manipulated kid by her own father figure. During the feast, Tiberius was giving his thanks for everyone showing up to Ashara's birthday party when the old man started shaking. The only one who seemed to notice was Evangeline, talking to him and telling her mother and father what was going on. The man was having a heart attack as far as everyone knew. The whole Samos table swept into panic while the rest sat in shock. When Ashara stopped the heart from beating, she tried to start it back up, but couldn't. Couldn't continue the blood-flow and couldn't make his brain active. He was dead, and she killed him. Later that night Ashara confronted Tiberius who told her a tall tale that the man was suffering and she put him out of his misery, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Ashara Merandus was eight years old when she first killed someone, and in the years to come it wouldn't be the last.

4 years ago: Over the past for years, Ashara worked on combat the way Reds fight, no ability. The only time she ever trained with her matter was when she was testing the physical limitations, they have reached farther than ever. She could snap the earth in two and only bleed from her nose, never reaching her eyes or ears. Her sparing partner was Cal mostly, sometimes Maven, but he wasn't a challenge. She sometimes even sparred with the guards. It took a while but soon, she was undeniably a soon to be killing machine. Despite Cal and the guards using their ability during the fight and Ashara not, she still kicked their asses. It was perfect in the end for Tiberius, then when Queenstrial comes and she would have to train with the other children, she could fight like the Reds do and still come out on top. It was as if Tiberius was raising an assassin instead of a daughter. While other silver girls were prepping to become Cal's wife, Ashara was prepping to kill Lakelanders, Reds, Silvers, whoever was in the way of the King. Whoever threatened to overthrow him and his family. Ashara's physical ability were beyond comprehension, she could jump farther and higher than anyone that had ever lived. Her stamina could outlast a professionally trained 20 year old who got to use his ability. But the best part was that she could cover all of her deadliness and put on her perfect princess cloak. No one would ever suspect that this 12 year old could kill them in a second, with or without her ability. It soon became clear to Elara that Tiberius was using her daughter to make her a human weapon, never fully accepting her as his. When Ashara was told this, she wasn't surprised. He was more affectionate with Cal, defiantly, and even Maven than her. He talked to her like he was in war at that very second and he was supposed to go out and fight his battle. But, Ashara was too far in deep to leave, fighting, killing, training, it's all she knows. Military, it's all she knows. At least Cal knows how to be charismatic and Maven prefers fighting with words that fists, though it doesn't always hurt. Ashara was zero social skills, the only thing she knows how to do it kill, fight, kill, play your part. It's as if Ashara is an actress and has to get a rundown on what character she is playing. However, in the end she plays it perfectly. Her gorgeous smile lights up the room and no one could ever look past her glowing green eyes and see the faces, shadows, of people that she has killed. At age 12, she as killed a total of 30 people, all enemies, except for the Samos old man, of the King. When she goes to sleep at night she sees their faces and how merciless she was, and the look of horror that a little kid could cause so much destruction and so much death with a bat of her eye.

2 years ago: The silver nobles still had no idea what Ashara's ability was, but at this point most houses gave up. It was either Tiberius was hiding the fact that she had no ability or he didn't want anyone knowing about it. It was the second one. But Ashara had no idea the political war that was brewing in the thrown room, she was too busy dealing with her next set of training; torture. Ashara knew most of the crown's secrets and he had to make sure that she would never reveal it to an enemy and still come out alive. Multiple simulations and fake situations, Ashara dealt with them all. The fake situations seemed all to real, she felt the pain, and that bomb that would go off would've if she didn't stop it, and the guards were ordered to kill her until she reached the blue button. The worst part about that was the silent stone. She had to deal with the weight of silent stone every year for two years. But Ashara's training for being the perfect killer was almost complete, the torture stage was done and there was one thing left: Manipulation. Ashara has only been manipulated by one person in her lifetime and she vowed to never let that happen again. She would learn to manipulate others and to kill them, for once, without getting her hands dirty. Something that is unknown to her, from age two all she was taught was physical, not mental. However, she absolutely killed it. It was official, Tiberius now had the perfect assassin with him at all times and who obeyed his every word, he's not going to let that go. Elara couldn't do anything about it, not that she wanted to. The whole point of Queenstrial is to produce powerful children, sure Ashara isn't Tiberius, but she can claim her. That powerful weapon of mass destruction was created by her. And no one could take that honor away from her. Ashara who now has doubled her kill count in two years, is haunted. She acts like nothing is wrong, but it's tearing her apart. Their screams haunt her memory, she can't help but feel guilty and terrified. Terrified that when her death comes, they will be waiting for her and would start their revenge.

Today: Sixteen. Sixteen. Ashara woke up Sixteen. Her training of becoming a killing machine was done, she was one, and now she can "train" with Cal and Maven and the rest of the regular silver boys and girls. Like she had been. Today was not only her birthday, but Queenstrial. Who would become her new sister-in-law? She secretly hoped it was Evangeline, she wouldn't be a good wife, but a great queen. And that's the whole point of Queenstrial, to find a good queen.

Ashara POV:

I woke up in my golden sheets, of my gold bed, surrounded by my golden walls, and of course my golden blood. I hate the color gold. Most people wear their blood like a badge of honor (silvers) others wear them because they are forced to (Reds) but I hate gold. It was a constant reminder that I am not like them, I am alone in this world, and no one will come defend my blood. Tiberius is an enemy, I know that. Elara is an enemy, I know. Everyone who isn't me is an enemy. ( **Game of Thrones much?** ) I have accepted it and I only trust me. I don't even trust Cal or Maven, my own brothers. If anything I love blue and white, my mother always told he it brings out my best features. Tiberius told me that I am to wear a black dress with gold lines down the sides, gold heals, and the blue and white rose in my hair. It's my thing to wear roses in my hair. When I was younger it was a gold rose and my clothing were my colors, now it's the other way around. As much as I hate that dress, and gold, I know I have to do what Tiberius says so. Or do I? It would be the perfect opportunity to test how far I can go. I'll wear the gold heals, but I search for a blue and white dress. Of course I don't have any.

"Hi, Miranda, can you please find me a blue and white dress? Could you please grab as many as possible and bring them back to me?" I ask the Red servant who was about to go inside my room.

"Yes, your grace." she responded, quick and clean.

"Thank you!" I call out to her, hoping she could hear me.

She comes back in about 10 minutes. Quick. As soon as she laid the dress down I knew it was the one I will wear. It was sexy, elegant, and the best part, not gold. It started out white where the breasts are and soon go into an ombre of dark blue. The dress was tight and fit me perfectly it was short enough to see my heels, but long enough not to see my above my knees. The dress went down to below my thighs and then one side was cut showing my left knee, it flowed down to my ankles. I loved it. I wore the gold heels and they could be seen, I decided to wear the gold rose to be safe. I stuck it into my curled brown hair and then started on the makeup. I made my lips dark red and my blush bright pink. The eyeshadow was a white base, light blue in the crease, and gold to highlight my blow and inner tear duct. I put black eyeliner all around my eye and created and feathery wing. My eye brows were cut, clean, and filled in. My eyelashes stuck out the most, the black lashes really brought out the green in my eyes. Made them stand out more than they already do. I put on gold bracelets and gold, blue, and white dangle earrings. And just for kicks to see what happens, I plunged I hole on the right side of my nose and put a silver, diamond stud inside. Bright side to gold blood, blends in with skin.

When Queenstrial began was when Tiberius and Mother saw me. Tiberius was mad enough to make his point and not cause a scene.

"Ashara, I thought I told you to wear the gold dress, not this blue and white one that makes you look like a-" Mother cut him off.

"Ashara, I wish you told us before going and wearing- What did you put in your nose? You ruined your beautiful face." Mother sounded horrified.

"Mom, Tiberius, I just wanted to try something different, plus the color gold, I hate it. It's getting old and I can't stand it. The only reason it's still on me is because I am fighting the urge of ripping it off my body so I won't have to see the color inside me."

I walk away towards my seat, next to Maven. The shadow of the flame, he claims. Oh please, stop whining about your father paying attention to your brother more than you. Your dad wants to use me to kill people and has trained me to kill people with a thought. Okay? You think you have daddy issues? Tiberius is my only father figure, besides Julian! Shut up, Maven. This is why no one pays attention to you.

Tiberius takes his seat with the Queen, my mother, right next to him. I notice a new red servant. I always notice it. I guess to pay for my sins of killing tons of people is to learn the names of the people who serve us against their will. Wow, that sounded a lot less horrible in my head. She had olive skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. I don't know how, but I think I like her. Or will like her at least.

The King spoke in a high and mighty voice, "Let Queenstrial begin."


	2. Chapter 2: Little Lightning Girl

**Okay so all the italic are words from the actual book. The words in bold are my words. Being the narrator. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Red Queen! Obviously...**

 **Badwolf711: Thank you! And the wait is over!**

Ashara POV:

 _"All of you have come to honor my son and the kingdom, and so I honor you!"_ Tiberius shouts across the room. To be honest I zoned out most of the " _Death to the Scarlet Guard"_ and the whole introductions. Everyone knows who everyone is.

 _"I honor your right to rule. The future king, the son of my son, will be of your silverblood, as he will be of mine. Who will claim their right?"_

That's when people started "claiming" Queenstrial. Leaders of houses stood up to claim Cal and sell their daughters to the King. The thought makes me sick, wondering how it would feel to be handed off like, like a, like a Red. Then again, I know that Tiberius won't give me away, I'm too valuable. I know it, he knows it, and so does everyone else.

 _"Then it has begun. Lord Provos, if you would."_ And Queenstrial began. Provos, telky, shows her power. Then the electricity starts, it doesn't last long, but nobody is controlling that _lightning without thunder._ ( ****wink wink, nudge nudge**** )

 _"Rohr, of House Rhambos. Strongarm"_ I've heard of Strongarms, I've never fought one myself, but they could snap me in half.

Heron of House Welle comes next. She's a greeny, not very impressive but useful especially when food could be low.

A nymph of House Osanos. I don't remember her name, nor do I care. She won't be chose, Fire and Water don't mix. Water would kill fire, and Tiberius won't let that happen.

Swifts and shadows, pass by quickly. Oblivions won't make the cut, the girl is barely 12. It was when it was Evangeline's turn that I pay attention. I hope we could be friends, I don't have many and we got along decently when we were younger. Also, she's extremely powerful.

That's when it happened. The new red servant. I don't know exactly what happened, but the Red she almost electrocuted Evangeline, she fell against the electric shield. She should be dead, but she's alive. All silvers and reds alike looked in awe and confusion at the Red girl who survived. Everything happened so fast and next thing I knew, I was in my room while she was being interrogated.

I took off my dress and changed into something more comfortable, unlike most of the girls here, I don't have to wear a dress everywhere I go. I don't see royal people that much and I'm not surrounded by cameras as much as Cal or Maven is. Though, there are people who want to know about me. Is she even still alive? Why does she have gold blood? What is her ability? Questions, questions, questions. Maybe the public will get their answer, maybe not. I change into grey sweatpants and a white shirt. I tie my hair up and put a gold ribbon in my hair.

There was nothing for me to do and I can pretty much roam the castle on my own, I don't need bodyguards, bodyguards need me. I run all the way to my personal workout room. ( **So I imagine, her workout room is like the a small room where the bad guys work out and fight. It's dark and grey and there are a lot of heavy duty equipment, that's what I imagine.** ) I'm there alone, probably dealing with the little lighting girl. I set up my black, it's the toughest, punching bag and kick the living shit of it. I feel like I haven't worked out in forever, I'm definitely losing some tone. I kick, punch, beat that bag until my hands bleed gold. I quickly cover up my wounds and run back to my room.

On my way, I ran into Evangeline. Surprised she's still walking.

"Princess, so who do you think won Queenstrial?" she asked the question as if I knew the answer. I didn't know, for I all I know it could have been the fucking 12 year old. I don't know, and after everything with the little lightning girl, I could care less.

"I don't know, um, I guess you. You were the only decent one."

"That's rude towards the other girls, don't you think?" This isn't the Evangeline I met long ago, she wasn't intentionally trying to make everyone hate me, right now she is. Maybe it's jealousy, maybe it's fear, but I know when someone is plotting against me, the king, Cal, Mother, or Maven, and they don't always end up alive.

"Okay..." I start to walk away she talks again. God, that's annoying.

"Ashara, what's your ability? If you even have one?" I stop dead in my tracks and turn towards her. Okay, bitch. I see how it is, you know I really hoped we could've been friends, now eh.

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Literally. I'm serious, if she knows my ability, Tiberius might just have me kill her.

"That's code for: I don't have one." she snickered and soon the other Queenstrial girls came into the hallway. Ugh. They looked like perfect princesses, fitting because one of them will be the next queen.

"Gold blood and yet no ability. Maybe the Red in you overpowered the Silver. Oh wait that's impossible, Reds can't overpower Silver." She spoke louder when the Red servants were walking past us.

"With no ability, you're useless. Disposable. Why are you even here?" Even if I didn't have an ability, I am not disposable. I could kick her ass with or without my ability. Matter just helps make it end quicker, for her sake.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, we'll all see it, if you have it, when we're training. Good day, princess." She used the word princess like it was supposed to insult me... mission accomplished.

I walk away back to my room, ugh I wish I killed her instead of her great-grandfather. No, I wish I didn't kill anyone. I wish that I was the innocent little silver girl that those other girls are.

I sit on my bed and think about the little lightning girl. The one that my mother is is interrogating as we speak. She's Red and she isn't dead. She should be dead. I wonder what's going through her mind, she's probably as scared as everyone else in that room. I wasn't, I was shocked, not scared. I have nothing to be scared of... other than Tiberius.

I lay on my gold sheets and sleep for what feels like two minutes, but was actually two hours. Lucas Samos, my personal favorite guard, knocked on my door to bring me to... wherever I was supposed to go.

"Lucas! How are you? What's up?"

"I'm good, princess. Just so you know, I will no longer be your personal guard."

"Were you ever my personal guard. I kind of just thought that you had nothing better to do so you claim you're doing your job."

"Shhh, they can't know my secret. Anyways, this will be the last time we walk together."

"This is sentimental, I think I'm going to cry." I obviously fake cry and act all offended and sad.

"Well, this is you. Good day, princess. And tell me what happens in there."

"Will do."

I walk into the throne room. Tiberius sitting on his throne, mother on hers, Maven on his... chair, and Cal on his chair. Family meeting. Super.

"Great, Ashara, you're here. Sit we need to talk to someone." Tiberius' voice echoed through the throne room. No one was in it. As far as I knew.

"Oh shit, what did I do now?"

"Ashara, for once this isn't about you. It's about the Red girl." my mother's voice made me turn my attention to her.

"The one who should be burnt to a crisp?"

"Yes. Now, sit."

Me being obedient I sit down next to Maven, like always. That's when the lightning girl came in. She was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. The shoes are black oiled boots that rise to her knees. They are plain, but don't have one fabric of red on it. Lucky. She looks down at her boots avoiding our eyes.

 _"You will kneel." The Queen murmurs, her voice as soft as velvet._


End file.
